


[Podfic] Letters of Note  - A Coats & Customs Interlude

by nickelsissocool



Series: [Podfic] Coats and Customs 'verse [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas start writing to each other after the Quest, as friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Letters of Note  - A Coats & Customs Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters of Note - A Coats & Customs Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774790) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> *FANMIX INCLUDED*
> 
> The author included the following helpful guide to understanding the calendar reckoning used in the story:
> 
> English Sindarin Hobbit  
> January Narvinye Afteryule  
> February Nenime Solmath  
> March Sulime Rethe  
> April Viresse Astron  
> May Lotesse Thrimidge  
> June Narie Forelithe  
> July Cermie Afterlithe  
> August Urime Wedmath  
> September Yavannie Halimath  
> October Narquelie Winterfilth  
> November Hisime Blotmath  
> December Ringare Foreyule

**Cover artist:** nickelsissocool

 **Length:** 1:48:33

**Downloads: **  
****Audiobook[here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Letters%20of%20Note%20-%20A%20Coats%20&%20Customs%20Interlude.m4b)  
MP3 [here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Letters%20Of%20Note%20-%20A%20Coats%20&%20Customs%20Interlude.mp3)  
Fanmix [here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Letters%20of%20Note%20-%20Fanmix.zip)

Let me know if the download links have any issues! I appreciate any feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's note: I’m afraid I will be going abroad for a few months after posting this, so I will not be able to record anymore stories from this series until June. But they will still be coming – I promise that!


End file.
